A slide valve according to the related art has a valve slide, which is displaceable in a sliding channel. It is also known that connecting channels open into a sliding channel or are connected to it.
A slide valve is discussed in DE 10 2010 041 124 A1, in which a connection bore extends beyond a sliding channel. A first guide section having a control edge is assigned to the connection bore and has at least one annular groove in its lateral outer surface.
Patent document DE 10 2011 087 546 A1 relates to a slide valve including a valve slide capable of being acted upon by an actuator. The valve slide includes two recesses extending axially, radially circumferentially and situated next to control sections.